Unexpected Child
by Be Your Own Anchor
Summary: Sixteen years ago Lux Cassidy and Eric Daniels have a baby, but Eric is married so he leave Lux and goes back to his family,well sixteen years later their daughter wants to know her real father so they take a trip so that she is able to meet the man who shared her DNA, how will everyone handle the news and how will Lux and Eric handle seeing each other again.
1. Finding out the truth

Unexpected Child.

Eric Daniels married Alison McCall during high school because she was pregnant with their oldest Wes that was six years ago, then three years ago they had their second son Giovanni, shortly after that they started having problems so they did what they thought what was best and that was to spilt up.

Eric- Shortly after the split up I moved to Portland, that is when I met Lux Cassidy and I was slowly falling in love with her but I never told her that I had a wife and two kids back in Minnesota, that wasn't the only problem I was twenty-three and she was sixteen we both knew how wrong it was but that didn't stop us, then we started sleeping together but that all changed when I found out that her old foster dad use to rape her, I didn't know what to do so I told her family and they told me to leave so I did I went back to my family.

Lux: The day that Eric told everyone about us was the day that I found out that I was two months, so after everything had calmed down I told them and they were furious but after some time they were able to accept it, months had past and the only thing I knew about Eric was that he got back with his wife, _Six months later _I was sitting at my computer while my baby kicked "I'm going to tell you daddy about you."

_Eric Daniels, it has been six months since I last saw you and the only question that I have for you is why? Why not tell me that you were married or that you had two sons? If I would have known those things then I would have never dated you or slept with you, there is a reason for this email well that night when you told my family about us well I had found out that I was pregnant but before I could tell you or anyone else you left, well now I'm letting you know that we are having a little girl, if you want to be in her life let me know._

Alison- I was checking Eric's computer when am email I was half way through the email when Eric walked in, I turned to face him YOU CHEATED ON ME" he looked confused and shocked "what are you talking about?" I printed the email and threw it at him "her name is Lux and she is pregnant with your child" with that I walked out of the room.

Eric- Alison just walked out if the room and I was sitting there staring at the paper I had to sit down and really think about the choice that I was given stay with my family or go with Lux and everything be difficult so _I_ got up and went to find my wife "I called that girl and she got everything mixed up there is another Eric Daniels."

Lux- nine months had passed and I have yet to hear anything from Eric so I'm assuming that he wants nothing to do with her, shortly after that I started dating Jones and on January 18 2011 I gave birth to a little girl named Lyndon Audrey she was beautiful and was a perfect combination of Eric and me.

16 years later

Lyndon- growing up I would always hear my parents talk and I would overhear everything that they would say one night my father was drunk and he said things that changed my life, "How do you know that she won't turn out like him after all she is the spitting image of him" I always wondered who was my dad talking about.

When I turned sixteen my dad passed away I would never tell anyone but I wasn't sad he never acted like a father to me just to my brother well shortly after the funeral I was going through my dad's paper when I saw a paper with Eric Allister Daniels I was confused to why my dad had this paper when I looked up and saw my mom "mom who is Eric Daniels?" she looked around "we need to talk" we walked to the porch and sat down " as you know I got pregnant with you when I was sixteen well your dad is not really your dad."

When my mom told me that my dad isn't really my dad everything that I have over heard started making sense, "so who is my real dad?" my mom looked like she wanted to start crying " well when I was sixteen I started dating my teacher and we started sleeping together and before I could tell him he went back to him wife and kids," I looked at her "so what happened with him?" she started playing with her hair, " well when I was four months pregnant I emailed him and I told him about you and I have never heard anything from him ever."

Two days later I googled my real dad it says that he lives in Minnesota with his wife and their four sons, later that day I walked up to my mom "I want to meet my real dad" she looked at me and smiled  
>"okay in two weeks we will make a trip to Minnesota" I was nervous and excited at the same time.<p>

Two weeks had passed real fast and the next thing I knew my mom and I were on our way to Minnesota She Will Be loved by Maroon 5 was playing when I turned off the radio "mom why did dad not want anything to do with me?" she looked sad and hurt " I guess it was because he knew that there would be a chance that he would never get to see you or that he has a wife and two sons with her and didn't want them to grow up without a dad."

Two days later we pulled up to a two story house that was surrounded by farmland, we sat there for a couple of minutes until my mom got out the door "take a chance you never know how it will turn out trust me I was in the same situation sixteen years ago," we knocked at the door and a man answered the door "may I help you?"

My mom and this stranger were looking at each other for a long time "Lux?" her jaw was literally on the floor "Eric?" he looked around and ushered us away from the door and anyone who could listen in on us, "What are you doing here in Minnesota or more importantly what are you doing here at my house where my wife and kids live?" my mom looked sad "well Minnesota since you were never in your daughter's life and then a couple of weeks ago she found out about you and wanted to meet the father that she never got to meet growing up."

My dad looked embarrassed "Lux I thought that by me not being involved in her life would mean that she wouldn't know about me or even want to ever see me," my mom looked mad "I know that but OUR DAUGHTER wanted to know who her father was so I put how I felt and what I knew to the side so that she could meet the other person who she got her DNA from," the man who was my father turned and looked at me " your look like the both of us."

We stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes " Lux no one knows about what I did in Portland sixteen years ago so if they ask please don't mention our past it's not that I'm embarrassed about you or our daughter it's just I don't want them to find out from of strangers," as we were walking inside I was looking at my parent and noticed how they would find some way to touch each other, when we got inside the house there was a picture of my dad and his other family and they all had brown hair and brown eyes, " you have some cute kids" Eric turned and looked at me "I find it funny how they all got their moms hair" then he looked at my hair " I'm glad that you got blonde hair instead of brown hair unlike Cate and Baze," I was confused about the hair comment " what do you mean about the brown hair?" my parents looked at each other "I was born to two parents with brown hair and I got blonde hair."

We walked into the kitchen and saw his wife and kids well I guess she is my step mom and they are my half siblings, they all looked at us "Eric honey who are these people?" wow she sounded stuck up he looked at my mom and me " this is Lux Cassidy and her daughter…" my dad looked at me "Lyndon" he gave me a smile, then my dad turned back to the other's " I was Lux's high school teacher before she got pregnant," we just stood there for a long time " oh right I forgot to introduce everyone else, Lux and Lyndon I would like you to meet my wife Alison our sons Wes, Giovanni, Shaun Evan.

We all sat down to eat when Alison looked at my mom "so Lux what brings you two all the way to Minnesota?" my mom looked at my dad " well when I was in high school Mr. Daniels talked about this place so much that I wanted to visit but things came up but recently my husband passed away and our youngest is staying with his grandparents we decided to take a road trip," we were all quiet " so who did you marry?" he sounded jealous " well after I got pregnant and that whole Trey thing and Tasha leaving Jones and I decided to get together and we were together for 16 years."

After my mom said that Alison opened her mouth "how did you husband die?" again my parents shared a look "well he was diagnosed as bipolar and he didn't want to be like his mother so one day he got a gun and shot himself," my dad looked sad " Jones was a great guy and I'm sorry about your loss," after dinner we were sitting their "so do ya'll have a place to stay?" my mom and I looked at each other "no we don't," my dad showed us to a spare room "Lux I'm truly sorry about everything I know I should I have been involved in our daughter life and I shouldn't have left it to another guy to raise my little girl and I regret it so much."

I was looking at my parents threw a mirror and saw how much I looked like the both of them shortly after my dad left I looked at my mom "I was watching you and him and I noticed how much I look like you and him" she gave me a kiss on the forehead "I know I see how much you look and act like him every day since you were born," shortly after that we went to bed.

Eric I was surprised to see Lux and our daughter here this morning and after talking with them I realized how much of Lyndon's life I had missed out on and letting another guy raise her that is something I will always regret, it was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw Lyndon sitting there.

Lyndon I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to get a glass of milk while I was drinking my milk I started thinking about my life and how different it would have been if Eric would have been in it I guess I was deep in thought that I didn't see or hear Eric walk into the kitchen, I jumped when I saw him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scar you" I looked at my dad "it is okay let me guess you couldn't sleep either?" he gave me a smile " nope and warm milk always helps me" I started laughing "that's the same thing with me everyone else in my family can't stand the taste of milk and I always use to wonder where I got that from," he sat down next to me "so tell me more about yourself?" I looked at him "and once I'm done you have to do the same thing?"

"My name is Lyndon Avery Martin I was born January 18 I was two months early, I lived with my mom and grandparents until my mom was eighteen then we went to live with Jones, I love to read and very good in school I want to be a teacher, I'm captain of the basketball team and captain of the cheerleaders, I'm also very clumsy at him and I'm not a girly girl, I can be very sarcastic and very witty when I want to be."

Once I was done my dad had a big smile on his face " your half your mother half me," I looked at him "that's also to know" we stayed talking for three hours until the sun started coming up "well I guess there is no use in going back to sleep anymore I have to go and do some yard work" he got up and left then I did the same thing, when I got up the stairs my mom was sitting on the bed with a smile on her face "so I see that you and Eric got to know each other some more?" I gave her a smile and she got up and hugged my well more like a tackle and that made both of us fall and start laughing until Eric walked in.

Eric- I had forgotten something upstairs so while I was getting it I heard laughing and a fall coming from Lux and Lyndon's room so I walked in and saw them laying on the floor laughing "what is so funny?" they looked at me and smiled at each other " well mom over here is crazy and she likes hugging people until the fall" I looked at them and saw how a like they were and how close their relationship is, " well I will leave you ladies alone," I walked back outside laughing to myself " wow those two are a handful.

Lux- I'm glad that Lyndon and Eric our getting along but what is going to happen when we have to go back to Portland, so when Lyndon was hanging out with her step brothers I went to find Eric "we need to talk?" he looked down "come up here and we will talk" so once I climbed up the ladder of the barn "I'm glad you and Lyndon our getting alone so well but I'm worried how will everything be once we have to go back home?" he looked at me " I want to be a better dad to her then I had been in the past and I don't care about distance I will be there for her and you if y'all ever need anything."

I didn't notice how close we were until our nose touched so I tried to step back but I fell and he landed on top of me, we looked at each other and kissed I hadn't been kissed like that in a long time next thing I knew our clothes were all over the place.


	2. Meeting my dad and his family

We stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes " Lux no one knows about what I did in Portland sixteen years ago so if they ask please don't mention our past it's not that I'm embarrassed about you or our daughter it's just I don't want them to find out from of strangers," as we were walking inside I was looking at my parent and noticed how they would find some way to touch each other, when we got inside the house there was a picture of my dad and his other family and they all had brown hair and brown eyes, " you have some cute kids" Eric turned and looked at me "I find it funny how they all got their moms hair" then he looked at my hair " I'm glad that you got blonde hair instead of brown hair unlike Cate and Baze," I was confused about the hair comment " what do you mean about the brown hair?" my parents looked at each other "I was born to two parents with brown hair and I got blonde hair."

We walked into the kitchen and saw his wife and kids well I guess she is my step mom and they are my half siblings, they all looked at us "Eric honey who are these people?" wow she sounded stuck up he looked at my mom and me " this is Lux Cassidy and her daughter…" my dad looked at me "Lyndon" he gave me a smile, then my dad turned back to the other's " I was Lux's high school teacher before she got pregnant," we just stood there for a long time " oh right I forgot to introduce everyone else, Lux and Lyndon I would like you to meet my wife Alison our sons Wes, Giovanni, Shaun Evan.

We all sat down to eat when Alison looked at my mom "so Lux what brings you two all the way to Minnesota?" my mom looked at my dad " well when I was in high school Mr. Daniels talked about this place so much that I wanted to visit but things came up but recently my husband passed away and our youngest is staying with his grandparents we decided to take a road trip," we were all quiet " so who did you marry?" he sounded jealous " well after I got pregnant and that whole Trey thing and Tasha leaving Jones and I decided to get together and we were together for 16 years."

After my mom said that Alison opened her mouth "how did you husband die?" again my parents shared a look "well he was diagnosed as bipolar and he didn't want to be like his mother so one day he got a gun and shot himself," my dad looked sad " Jones was a great guy and I'm sorry about your loss," after dinner we were sitting their "so do ya'll have a place to stay?" my mom and I looked at each other "no we don't," my dad showed us to a spare room "Lux I'm truly sorry about everything I know I should I have been involved in our daughter life and I shouldn't have left it to another guy to raise my little girl and I regret it so much."

I was looking at my parents threw a mirror and saw how much I looked like the both of them shortly after my dad left I looked at my mom "I was watching you and him and I noticed how much I look like you and him" she gave me a kiss on the forehead "I know I see how much you look and act like him every day since you were born," shortly after that we went to bed.

Eric I was surprised to see Lux and our daughter here this morning and after talking with them I realized how much of Lyndon's life I had missed out on and letting another guy raise her that is something I will always regret, it was one in the morning and I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw Lyndon sitting there.

Lyndon I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to get a glass of milk while I was drinking my milk I started thinking about my life and how different it would have been if Eric would have been in it I guess I was deep in thought that I didn't see or hear Eric walk into the kitchen, I jumped when I saw him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scar you" I looked at my dad "it is okay let me guess you couldn't sleep either?" he gave me a smile " nope and warm milk always helps me" I started laughing "that's the same thing with me everyone else in my family can't stand the taste of milk and I always use to wonder where I got that from," he sat down next to me "so tell me more about yourself?" I looked at him "and once I'm done you have to do the same thing?"

"My name is Lyndon Avery Martin I was born January 18 I was two months early, I lived with my mom and grandparents until my mom was eighteen then we went to live with Jones, I love to read and very good in school I want to be a teacher, I'm captain of the basketball team and captain of the cheerleaders, I'm also very clumsy at him and I'm not a girly girl, I can be very sarcastic and very witty when I want to be."

Once I was done my dad had a big smile on his face " your half your mother half me," I looked at him "that's also to know" we stayed talking for three hours until the sun started coming up "well I guess there is no use in going back to sleep anymore I have to go and do some yard work" he got up and left then I did the same thing, when I got up the stairs my mom was sitting on the bed with a smile on her face "so I see that you and Eric got to know each other some more?" I gave her a smile and she got up and hugged my well more like a tackle and that made both of us fall and start laughing until Eric walked in.

Eric- I had forgotten something upstairs so while I was getting it I heard laughing and a fall coming from Lux and Lyndon's room so I walked in and saw them laying on the floor laughing "what is so funny?" they looked at me and smiled at each other " well mom over here is crazy and she likes hugging people until the fall" I looked at them and saw how a like they were and how close their relationship is, " well I will leave you ladies alone," I walked back outside laughing to myself " wow those two are a handful.

Lux- I'm glad that Lyndon and Eric our getting along but what is going to happen when we have to go back to Portland, so when Lyndon was hanging out with her step brothers I went to find Eric "we need to talk?" he looked down "come up here and we will talk" so once I climbed up the ladder of the barn "I'm glad you and Lyndon our getting alone so well but I'm worried how will everything be once we have to go back home?" he looked at me " I want to be a better dad to her then I had been in the past and I don't care about distance I will be there for her and you if y'all ever need anything."

I didn't notice how close we were until our nose touched so I tried to step back but I fell and he landed on top of me, we looked at each other and kissed I hadn't been kissed like that in a long time next thing I knew our clothes were all over the place.


End file.
